Hashshashin
by Miss Mag
Summary: Complete control is something that the boss demands, so whenever that control slips they will all pay.


May 8, 2024

She waited patiently on the bed, all the while watching the priest undress. He pulled off his robes silently and when he got to his underwear, it was when she made her move. She strolled toward him, making sure her hips swung seductively and watched his eyes follow them. He froze when she ran her fingers up his arm and along his back. She pressed her breasts against his back and ran her fingers through the remainder of his thinning hair. His breath quickened.

"Over there…" She pointed to a chair sitting in the middle of the room. He nearly stumbled making his way there. He settled in and she switched on the little radio sitting on the table. A slow beat poured out and she began.

She walked slowly around the chair, keeping pace with the beat. When she got to the front, she swung her hips toward the priest and dropped to the floor. When she came back up, the priest let a small sound escape and she grinned just a little. Lap dances were always her favorite way of seduction. It was almost too easy to suck someone in. It was a lot easier for her than groping which some preferred. She enjoyed the chase and the tease. It seemed to suck men in like a moth to flame.

When she straddled him, he moaned and reached for her hips. She grabbed his old, wrinkled hands and slammed them onto the arm rests.

"No touching." She purred. He started breathing harder. Something about being told no just turned men on that much more. And lessened their instincts.

She began grinding her hips and rotating her chest making sure her breast got close, but not to close, to his face. He was red by now, and from what she could tell, he was ready for her. Amazing what medicine could do these days. She spun around and faced away from him. She spread her legs and leaned forward and the priest reached forward again and grabbed her hips again, but this time she let him.

She stood up and pulled the sheer gown over her head and let her lingerie show. She walked out and spun around facing the priest, who was panting.

"Want a surprise?" she whispered. He nodded slightly. He was zeroed in on her chest. Disgusting.

She reached up and pulled the pin out of her hair and let it fall down around her. The old man's eyes were practically bugging out if his head. He was gulping air like a fish.

With a flick of her wrist, the pin flew through the air and struck the priest in the chest slipping between two ribs. It stuck his heart, and he reached for it as she picked up her gown.

"Father Justin, you have crossed the wrong people." She purred, still in seductive mode.

He gurgled, but she could not tell what he said. She hadn't really meant to get a lung. Oh well.

"And I'm 20, not 15 you sick bastard." She whispered as she came closer to him. If possible, his eyes opened even more.

He pulled the pin out, noticing how the end was bladed. His dying eyes roamed around the room, lost, until they finally landed on her. She held eye contact with him until the light faded and he stopped breathing.

Silently, she leaned down and placed her fingers against his neck. She waited three seconds and felt no pulse. He was dead.

If she wasn't fast, she would not make it from here.

Ok, so maybe sneaking out in lingerie wasn't going to be easy, this guy had top security.

The poor bastard had no idea what this was going to be. After everything he had done, he had no idea that someone would go this far. It was sad, he lived so long with no worries and a whore took his life.

If only she was a whore. Then he would be getting his happy ending now. Instead, he has gone to meet his maker.

A knock at the door alerted the woman. It was time to go. She searched to room and found a small window. It has to be the window; she couldn't go out the door…

The last thing the guards saw was their employer's dead body sliding from his chair and shattered glass dropping to the floor.

"Ow. Ow. OW!"

"Well, maybe next time you will put on some clothes before you make a hasty escape."

"How can it be a hasty escape if I have time to stop and put on—OW!"

"Sit still!" Sango chastised as she pulled another piece of broken glass from Kagome's shoulder. It glistened red with blood. She dropped it in the small bowl beside her seat. It was among a few other shards.

"I can't help it. You aren't gentle." Kagome pouted.

"Amazingly, you have the poorest pain tolerance of anyone I have ever seen." Sango said dryly. Kagome hunched over and winced when Sango found another hidden piece of glass.

"It would be easier if you would sit still." Sango said again. Kagome sighed loudly, but complied. She was not very comfortable; glass didn't exactly leave a good feeling. That and an overly gleeful Miroku sat across the room from them. Kagome still only wore her lingerie from earlier.

"You can leave at anytime." Sango growled, not bothering to looking up from her work.

"And miss this? I think not." Miroku leaned back in his chair. Kagome shot him a warning look and he only grinned bigger. The damn lecher. She knew this would be the exact reactions she would get when she showed up at their door. Sango had instantly pulled her in, while Miroku had instantly begun calling fellow assassins. Always a huge joke when someone made a mess and Miroku was the gossip king. Jakotsu would be the queen, and Kagome always made sure to mention it.

By tomorrow, everyone would know that Kagome had shown up to Sango and Miroku's apartment at three in the morning in nothing but lingerie.

"I should just give you what I gave the old man…" Kagome lowered her voice.

Miroku nearly fell from his chair.

"Dear Kagome, do not give a poor man such as myself the hope that—"he stopped when Kagome produced a small pin dagger and it flashed in the light. It was still covered with burgundy colored blood.

"Where, pray tell, did that come from?" Miroku asked genuinely curious, if not amused. He wasn't one to take jokes seriously.

"Secrets." Kagome smiled. She put the blade on the edge of the bath tub.

Miroku sighed and leaned back in his chair. He always missed out.

"So, I expect we will see your job on the news tomorrow. I wonder what it will be this time, heart attack? Stoke? Hemorrhage?" Sango named off the most popular covers of some of their more public assassinations.

"Old age most likely, the guy was at least eighty." Kagome mumbled.

"He deserved everything he got." Sango muttered.

Kagome nodded her head absently. Yes, the old man was evil, no doubt in that. But, Kagome felt terrible after each kill. She silently named off the crimes he had committed and escaped punishment.

Money laundering. Bribes. Murder. Rapes. Molestation. The list went on and on. He abused his power to live above the law. Kagome shuddered remembering the identity she had to take to get close to the man. She was glad it was her instead of a real sixteen year old girl who was taken to him tonight. At least he would no longer rape an innocent child. He hid behind religion and used it to create his own laws.

"Yes. He deserved what he got." Kagome said.

Miroku stepped into the living room of the small apartment he shared with Sango. He was pouting. The two girls had just kicked him out after Kagome decided she needed to remove parts of her top before Sango stitched up a rather large gash. He offered to help, but then Sango promptly ordered him out. This is what you get for helping a friend.

Miroku sighed.

Scattered across the mantle of a gas fireplace, pictures were scattered of him and Sango. One was from their dating years. He was wearing a simple maroon shirt while she was wearing a pink dress. Both were smiling happily. If he remembered correctly, that was the one that she nearly cracked his skull when she thought he saw a bug crawl up her dress. He tried to explain why he needed to stick his hand close to her bottom. The next few were just random shots done by their co-worker who was drabbling in photography as a side venture. The middle picture was their wedding day. Miroku smiled. Sango nearly choked when they were told to pose as a married couple. It had been an exciting day to say the least.

It happened often. A male and female who worked closely to each other were placed in a single home to save money on living spaces. Miroku of course was beyond elated. Sango had been less than pleased. It wasn't like they hated each other, they had actually grown up together. If anything, they were close as you can be without the physical relationship, which Miroku was sore over.

Miroku liked to look over the pictures at times. It was nice to pretend that Sango was his wife and they lived a normal life in this small apartment. It would be nice to not lie to the neighbors and it would be nice not to have to kill the people who pissed off his boss. Sango was his favorite co-worker by far, and he was glad to be stationed with her. He grinned as he looked at his favorite photo of the entire bunch.

It was Sango and he, but also Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku's favorite thing about this photo was that it wasn't staged. This photo was taken a long time ago, when they were all still quite young to this whole life. It was taken a few days before their first real assignment. Life had been easy back then.

"Life was easy back then wasn't it?" a deep voice echoed his thoughts.

Miroku didn't turn, but he did smile.

"I see you heard."

"Feh. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Inuyasha, I will have you know that it is to my grave misfortune to have to tell you that you will miss our dear friend in the most striking lingerie I have ever seen." Miroku did turn at that one, just to see the hanyou's expression. It was priceless. Obviously Inuyasha had heard Kagome was injured, just not what she was wearing. Damn Jakotsu, never told the interesting details... only the gruesome ones.

"I know Sango did not let you stick around long enough to see much." Inuyasha's voice was tight.

Miroku grinned. Inuyasha was just as protective over the girl as he had been before. Now, he could not pass on this.

"Oh, of course not. Thought I did notice a small birthmark right about…"

Miroku found it quite annoying that he was always cut off from finishing his sentence. Inuyasha's clawed hand was quite literally crushing the bones in his wrist to stop his finger from trailing down to the top of his hip. He grinned sheepishly.

Miroku felt the pressure release and he instantly pulled his arm back. Inuyasha could get violent if he was pushed. Which took no more that a slight breeze.

He most definitely was pushed when it came to Kagome.

Miroku looked back over at the picture and sighed wistfully. How times had changed.

Kagome absolutely hated stitches. Sango was the worst to give them, too. She was not gentle the least bit. The last stitch went and Kagome relaxed with relief. Sango clicked her tongue with annoyance.

The two girls sat in silence for a moment. Kagome winced as she pulled her top back into place. It wasn't exactly made for comfort. The lace could probably catch the rough edges of her new additions.

"I know what you are going to say." Kagome said as she stood up. Sango sighed. Of course Kagome knew what she would say.

"I just worry about you." Sango said gently.

Kagome turned and smiled at her best friend.

"I know. I worry about you too. You have to live with Miroku."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You do not know the half of it."

"So, you have decided to make it official without telling me?" Kagome feigned surprise. Sango was shocked for a moment from the joking barb. Kagome was set on hooking up Sango and Miroku. It was why Kagome was not suited for this line of work and why Sango worried. They all did. Even Inuyasha… especially Inuyasha. Kagome was a foolish girl who believed in love. Kagome was special because even through their training, she emerged with hope that someday the world would be a wonderful place again.

"I think you better leave before I rip those stitches out." Sango said dangerously. Kagome grinned her Cheshire grin and backed out of the room. Sango sighed. She would never be as mean as to rip Kagome's stitches out. The lecher on the other hand…

Kagome backed out of Sango's bedroom and closed the door. She was smiling, and verging on giggling. Sango was such a spoils sport when it came to Miroku. It wasn't like she honestly thought that the two could hook up, it wasn't like it was allowed. In another place, in another time, the two would have been perfect for each other. Granted, Miroku might have gotten a few broken noses before getting Sango to marry him, but in the end it would be worth it.

Kagome bumped into someone. She whirled, thinking it was Miroku peeking and stopped short when instead of a black-haired, violet eyed, pervert and found amber eyes. And that is as far as she got.

"Inuyasha?" She was surprised to see him here. Miroku's little gossip ring must have gotten to him.

Then, she noticed he was looking at her, but not her face… somewhere slightly below that.

"Ugh! Pervert!" she whirled away… until she remembered that the back was even more revealing than the front. She Jerked back around and tried to remain calm.

"Who invited you?" She tried again. Inuyasha was red.

"I… um. That is… Jakotsu…" he stuttered.

"Well. I'm going to go, um, take a shower." Kagome said a little louder and more screechy than she had meant.

Inuyasha finally found her face. "Yeah." He managed to say dumbly.

Kagome nodded her head and realized Inuyasha was in her way.

"Can you…"

Inuyasha jumped as though she had burnt him. He flattened himself against the wall and Kagome did the same as she passed. She practically ran down the hallway before throwing herself into a side door that led to the bathroom. A second later the door slammed.

"That girl has a sweet ass doesn't she?"

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from where Kagome disappeared and stared down at Sango who was resting against the door frame. Her face was serious and she was holding her chin in a thoughtful manner. Inuyasha hadn't even heard her open the door!

"I wouldn't know." He said dryly.

Sango rolled her eyes, and then smiled wickedly.

"Oh, so you had no idea that she had a tiny birthmark about—"

"Shut it!" Inuyasha shouted and then stormed down the hallway. He knew exactly why the boss had placed Miroku and Sango together. They were both evil and conniving.

"Feh." He said again as Miroku shot him a questioning look. As Inuyasha was walking out of the apartment door he heard laughter of two as Sango described Inuyasha's face watching Kagome walk down the hallway. He broke their hand railing, just for spite.

Kagome let the cold water wash over her body. It was not her usual shower temperature, but it felt wonderful against the Sango Special. Sango was fresh out of antibiotic ointment, so Kagome would have to stop in and grab some on her way home. It was late, so the only places that would be open were 24-Hour gas stations. Those were never her favorite place to be. More than once she had been held at gun point. More than once she had to flee lest be arrested and taken in for assault. It was just not worth it. She could wait till the morning.

Kagome leaned her forehead against the cold porcelain wall of the shower. Her heart had yet to quiet beating so rapidly in her chest.

Inuyasha had come here. Why?

Deep down, she knew the answer to that question. The problem… she could not dwell on it.

Maybe there had once been a time, but that time had long since passed and it was wasted on foolish dreams. Both of them had acted stupidly and she herself was nearly killed as a result. That had been the end of it all. She was not blind to Inuyasha's reasoning. It still hurt none the same. She would probably never recover.

Kagome twisted the knob and the water flow stopped. She squeezed as much water from her hair as she could before she reached out to grasp a towel. Sango may not be very feminine, but she sure could furnish a house. Kagome loved the thick coral colored towels they her friends kept. She wished her bed was made from these towels.

Wrapping her hair up in one towel and her body with another, Kagome exited the bathroom. She went to Sango's bedroom and found an outfit laid out for her. She frowned slightly. Pajama's?

"Oh, I think you will be staying the night." Sango popped in.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look. It is much too late for you to be out and they will be looking for a young woman matching your description tonight. You need to lay low for a few days." Sango rattled on. Kagome knew she was right, but she wanted to go home. She needed to go home.

"Inuyasha left." Sango said, as if she knew the reason for Kagome's hasty retreat.

Kagome acted as thought she was ignoring Sango, but she felt an unexplained pang of disappointment go though her. None of that showed on her face. At least some of her training was still intact.

"Fine." Kagome said. Her voice flat. Emotionless.

Sango wanted to say something else. She wanted to reassure her friend that he cared also. That would be how they conversed if they were anything but what they were.

They were assassins first. They had been taught all their lives that love was weakness and something that would get them all killed. The only person they should be loyal to was the boss. He was the only one who could have any of their love, if you could call it that.

Sango imagined how different her life would be. Right now, if this was her real life and not a façade Kagome would be sitting on her bed, probably painting her nails a pretty color of pink. Sango would be sitting in her favorite chair they she found at an antique auction (not stealing it from a man who you just killed). Kagome would be telling Sango that she and Inuyasha just broke up, but she still loved him. Sango would shake her head and said he loves you, too. Kagome would say no, because he would not have left her. Sango would say he cares in his own way. Kagome would probably smile, but mess up the paint on her little toe. Together they would both laugh.

Sango snapped out of her small daydream when Kagome said her name for the third time.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what tomorrow is?" Kagome said, probably for the second or third time.

Sango shook her head and began to mentally count off the days. Sunday was the fourth… and today was Thursday morning… so that would make it the…

"Oh." Sango said.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it earlier." Kagome said quietly.

Sango came and sat down beside her. Kagome leaned onto her friends shoulder.

"It was how many years ago today?" Sango said.

"Five."

May 9, 2019.

Sango shivered in response to the sudden onslaught of memories.

Kagome slung both her arms around Sango. Sango patted them. Kagome took a deep breath.

Sango was glad that at that time, she wasn't at the hideout. Five years ago, the boss was a hit on some other assassin's list. Instead of taking out just the boss, they had decided to take out the whole assassin crowd below him. The resulting slaughter was enough to send chills down all their backs. Kagome had been one of the very few survivors of the attack. She was hurt badly at the time, and most thought she would not recover. However, it was at that time that they had learned of her abilities.

"I always miss out on everything." Miroku huffed at the door. Sango shot him a threatening look. He balked. "I was joking." He said.

"Miroku, I know you better than that."

"Of course Sango, now if you will only allow our bodies to become better acquainted…"

"OUT!" Sango roared.

Miroku looked dejected. Kagome shook her head. "However do you manage?"

Sango shrugged. "Easier with time?"

Inuyasha pulled the key from his coat pocket. He shoved it into the keyhole of his door and turned it sharply. With his hearing, he would hear every click of metal upon metal. He hated the sound. It reminded him of many things over his life.

The apartment Inuyasha lived in was quite small and on the shitty side of town. It wasn't that the boss hated him; he just knew Inuyasha could handle it and would probably prefer it to the hustle and bustling parts that other agents were stationed. He was fine with that. At least he had an apartment to himself. That probably stemmed from the fact that only a few could stomach his attitude.

Whatever the reasoning… Inuyasha shrugged off his coat and slung it over his couch. Next came the shirt and be started to unbutton his pants on the way to the bathroom. He threw the shirt and pants into his dirty clothes basket and rubbed his face.

Since he was in the vicinity of Kagome, her blood scent had wafted onto his clothes and made it very hard to think.

He threw the rest of his clothes into the basket and turned on his shower. It was too early, or maybe too late, to be taking a shower but Inuyasha needed the heat to calm him down. Now only was Kagome's blood shooting up his blood pressure, but the image of her walking from Sango's room and the resulting conversation was tearing him up.

Inuyasha had known Kagome since they were at least five. No one really knew their personal birthdays, but they had a guess. He had been in the organization only weeks before the boss carried her in one night. Inuyasha and Sango had cared for her, and being kids themselves, hadn't done an exceptional job. Kagome had awoken and cried and cried, it took him actually holding her against him to quiet her. They developed a strange relationship after that. Inuyasha was always her guardian, and he made damn sure it never changed. Things shifted five years ago, when she was fifteen and he was sixteen. Young and stupid. It ended when she nearly died, because they became stupid and almost gave away their secret. But that was so long ago, and yet the smell of her blood sent him into a spiral of memories that he did not want to remember.

He was angry as well as frustrated.

The boss sent Kagome on a dangerous mission, smack dab in the middle of an election. The guards were hyper sensitive during these times. She could have been killed, and from the looks of it she nearly was. Sending her into a highly guarded church with no escape was asking for death.

Then, there was what she had worn. Inuyasha clenched his fists. He watched the water turn red for a moment. He unclenched his hands and the wounds closed. The water ran clear again.

Kagome was special, and they all treated her like a common whore. They had other assassins who specialized in that kind of murder. Yura was excellent. Kagome need not be trained for that sort of thing. All Kagome had to do was shine.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and reached around to find a towel. His hand landed on something soft and fuzzy and he gritted his teeth. Damn Miroku had come over one day and saw the state of Inuyasha's towels. He nearly threw a fit. Inuyasha was sitting at his couch, watching a very interesting chess game on the television when Miroku knocked on his door. Inuyasha nearly choked when he saw what Miroku was carrying. Big, girly, fluffy, PINK towels.

Inuyasha told him no, never. Miroku explained to him that once he brought the towels home, Sango had loved him and he almost got away with a grope. That was how good these towels were. Inuyasha still wasn't buying it, so Miroku played dirty.

"You know," he said, and Inuyasha knew it would be something he most defiantly did not and did not ever want to know, "Kagome loves these towels."

And now, Inuyasha wrapped one of the big, girly, fluffy, pink towels around his waist and stalked to his bedroom.

He seriously thought about just killing off Miroku himself.

Later that night, Kagome finally managed to get herself in bed. She hated staying over at Sango and Miroku's for one reason only. They were night owls. Literally staying up nearly the whole night. Kagome was known to stay up late, but not this late. It was nearly five, and the two had just now allowed her to sleep. She was exhausted.

The perks of being an assassin… no day job. Most of their assignments were handled during the night, when darkness covered their trails. Working at night offered an easier escape, and a cover so that a face would not be easily identified. They were trained against their natural circadian rhythms, so staying up late was nothing. They 'worked' during the day to their neighbors, but really they were sleeping. Kagome hated it, and took to sleeping on almost normal terms. She was in bed by 12 and up by 8, but on nights like tonight, she would have been in bed the moment she got home.

The bed she was sleeping in was in the "guest room" or otherwise known as Sango's room. That meant Sango was in Miroku's room. Miroku was on the couch. It was a hierarchy and Miroku did not appreciate it.

"Damn it." He had said loudly.

"I though priests were not allowed to curse." Kagome said, on the edge of a coma, leaning against the back of their cozy recliner.

"I'm only a priest on the outside, on the inside I'm just another normal person with feelings and _needs_." He looked over at Sango as she stressed the word needs. Sango ignored him.

Kagome smiled before nodding off to sleep. She just wished Miroku would soften Sango up, or Sango would quiet hitting Miroku so hard before he softened up to putty.

Whichever way, she hoped the two of them would just get over it and accept that they feel more than butterflies. Kagome has seen how the two of them act when they are on a mission together. They always have each other's backs without being asked or told. It was almost supernatural to see them move along together. They almost never even talk—they just understand.

Then again, Kagome knew that if they did pursue a relationship, they would be torn apart. The boss did not like relationships among his employees. Something about losing focus. Kagome had heard the speech many times. They weren't really allowed to have any relationship of any kind. Only brotherhood. Loyalty. Protect the backs of your fellow assassins, and always choose the boss over everyone else.

Kagome closed her eyes. She tried to ignore the guilt creeping up when the old man's face grinned at her behind her eyes. A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

Kagome had a fitful night's sleep.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.

New story, probably an overused plot. Read and review please!


End file.
